Hissaurian Republic
Groups Within The Republic The Erinez The Erinez are a small group of infernal magic users who believe that infernal magic should be used and found that they felt a connection with the god Alvoth because of his split heritage. They want to find and release him to bring about an ancient prophecy of a savior who would wield both light and darkness without being consumed by a lust for power to save them from the Abyssals and their god who would then bring peace to the world. The group has yet to find the god or release him and left the capital many years ago and lives at the monument to horror which has been corrupting them over time to convince the savior after he is brought forth by their god to purge the Abyssals and Daemrians from Erta in an act of revenge for the treatment of their ancestral mother and as more time passes they are planning to have the savior do even worse. The monument is also tempting them to seek great power by any means necessary even through the dangerous technique of warping their bodies to become more dangerous at the cost of their sanity and their ability to use magic, while the others channel the strange energies of the monument to gain greater infernal powers. The group has not yet been found and is avoided at all costs by the populace and is being hunted by the Hissaurian republic as heretics and have sent the Avacoth to find and kill them. The Avacoth The Avacoth are a special group of Hissaurians who are especially gifted with enlightened magic and are loyal to the republic who hunt down heretics and deal with dangers to their homeland. Only the most powerful enlightened users are chosen and while all users are trained only the most gifted are chosen to be given further training and allowed to join the ranks of the Avacoth. The group was formed shortly before the fall of the Infernal council to protect the Hissaurians from the dangers of infernal magic and still exists today serving the same purpose. The group uses magic and specially crafted weapons which are the only Hissaurian weapons to be infused with enlightened magic to achieve their goals. The groups identities are a well kept secret and their influence can be felt across Karas. Woe to those that cross the Avacoth; the holy warriors of the Hissaurian empire. History/Legends Within Republic The Infernal Council The Infernal Council was a large group of powerful infernal magic users who overthrew the previous democratic government and set rules in place for having infernal users to be trained and for the Hissaurians to have a more warlike attitude towards the other races who they saw as lesser beings and planned to destroy the daemrians but were stopped by the newly formed Avacoth who set a democratic government back in place. The council harbored a grudge for the recent shift towards fear for the usage of infernal magics and wished to see the Hissaurians become as powerful as they were in the early days of their existence and forged mighty infused weapons including Dazuvere and Ylntesh to achieve this purpose. These weapons of great power were either lost with the fall of the council or hidden within the capital for the day when the Hissaurians would fight for their very existence against the Abyssals in what they refer to as the Darkness Wars. The Darkness Wars The Darkness Wars are a belief among the Hissaurians that one day they would fight for their very existence and for the existence of all races on Erta against the Abyssals and the god of destruction. The wars are believed to be a series of extended battles involving the alliance of all races including the hated Daemrians to stop the annihilation of all life. The Hissaurians during those times would resort to their most ancient and dangerous forms of warfare including using their most powerful weapons forged during the time of the Infernal Council and that in the most desperate of times would use their most powerful weapons including the dangerous alteration technique that would turn Hissaurians into brutal killing machines with no mercy that lusted for blood and battle. There is also the belief that the twin blades Dazuvere and Ylntesh known as the Darkness Immortal would be found at the most dire moment in the wars and used to turn the tides against the armies of darkness. There are two versions of these events the version where the battle is lost and all life is exterminated from Erta and the version where the prophesied savior would appear and harness the powers of light and dark to save all from extinction. The Prophecy The prophecy is carved on a tablet made of pure obsidian that serves as a record of what is believed to be the last words of the Abyssal that fathered the Hissaurians. According to legend before he left to face his fate at the hands of his god he inscribed a tablet with a vision he had seen of a descendant of his ending the terror that was his people and bringing peace to Erta. He is said to have given the tablet to his Daemrian lover before she fled to the jungle and she kept it until her death by unknown causes within. The tablet reads in the language of the Abyssals which has been translated by the Hissaurians many years ago "Heed these words my children for these shall be my last, there shall be a great war that will determine the fate of all life on Erta and you shall fight bravely, but it will not be enough. One of you shall rise above the rest and shall unite the darkness and the light to stop the spread of evil. This hero shall go on to unite the other races and bring peace to this world. This hero shall guard the peace for the rest of their life until another rises above as they did to continue their work of protecting life on Erta". The tablet has never been seen by any but the Hissaurians, but the legend has spread in the trading cities through the taverns and their drinks. The words of the prophecy are considered sacred among the Hissaurians and remarkably the text has not been altered in any way since its creation and is kept safe by the Avacoth within Zaegon. Wars The Hissaurians have only fought internal wars with several exceptions including the darkness wars (see above) and the war for the crossing which has been fought for many years with both sides losing and gaining the bridge until the Hissaurians decided that their most powerful tools of war were too dangerous (see weaponry) to use and have since been losing the battle. As of late the attacks which were to be expected have ceased completely for unknown reasons, the prevailing theory is that they realized that they were losing too many warriors, but some believe that isn't the reason. The Legend of the Great Mother The legend of the great mother refers to the ancestral mother of the Hissaurians and her journey after being exiled from her people and eventually ending up within the jungle that would become their home. The legend speaks of her journey across Karas and the hardships she endured starting with her exile from her homeland.